jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
James Eros
James 'Rook' Eros, a soldier in the 322nd Marine Division of the Republic, is a key figure in the development of the finest division of the military. Known as a bit of a hot-head, comic relief, and ever-cheerful guy, 'Rook' is the man with the poorly forumlated plan. Every plan devised involves some sort of explosive entry or exit, much to the dismay of his squad mates. He attempts to lighten the mood most of the time with a few jokes or poorly-improvised gestures. __TOC__ Biography Recruitment James Eros had been on Corellia when the Republic Military Recruiters showed up at his door. They had been asking for the man of the household, to which he cheerfully told them that it was him. Without them even talking, James stated that he had been waiting for ages to come. A bit taken aback, they questioned him if he knew who they really were. Nodding excessively, he told them that they were coming to take him away to save the galaxy. He would be a part of the Republic Military, in whatever branch they could fit him in. Stunned, the Recruiters bluntly said it was correct. Guessing he was all on board, they told him to say good-bye, grab his things, and they would deploy for Training. With no one living with him, he simply grabbed a memento - a picture of his family - and left for his new life. Training on Coruscant Life had adjusted surprisingly well for Private Eros. He had been a bit of a work out freak back on Corellia, to which suited him perfectly for the Marines. Even in the worst moments, he cracked a joke to his fellow Privates. They all laughed, and sometimes, the NCO's laughed as well. It was more out of pity, seeing as James would get the worst treatments, but would take them head on. He was known to be 'Rook,' given his straight-forward attitude, and the manner in which he took what came at him. Each training drill was greeted with a smile, a quick-witted joke, and then a serious demanding of why it was important. The demanding was usually explained thoroughly, forcing James to continuously question the NCO's. Taking the bait, they asked him if he would rather do a different part of the drill. Laughing hysterically, he declined, thinking that the Republic could use a smart guy like himself. After a few standard months, his squad would be fully inducted into the Republic Marines. A man on his left, Sajinn Mass'ii, seemed to be standing in an extremely formal position. Feeling rather playful, James leaned over, mentioning that he could cool it with the seriousness. By this point, the induction ceremony was over, and the Privates were free to leave. Sajinn remained ever still, remarking that a Soldier's duty is never over. Something occured within 'Rook', though. Internally, he told himself that this Private was like the polar opposite of himself. He invited his new bestfriend (something he had never told anyone but Sajinn), to a night on the town. Sajinn reluctantly agreed, knowing that it would be extremely difficult to shake the man off of him. Several alcoholic beverages later, the two were roaring with laughter. A crowd had started to appear around them, noting the levels of entertainment they were having. James was cracking jokes, flirting with the waitresses, and chatting to anyone who would talk with him. Sajinn, on the other hand, laughed, but hurried and adjusted himself to a level of discipline. A young woman asked James what his deal was. The Private shrugged, mentioning that he was the 'Boss', and had to act like the tough man in the group. Sajinn agreed, saying that at least one of them had to act like the adult. This caused both of them to laugh for a good hour, making crude comments back and forth. In the morning, after the entertainment had ended, James woke up to see Sajinn forcing the alcohol from his system. It was a sight to watch Sajinn, but another to watch 'Rook' making his own vomitting sounds, as well as the facial expressions that 'Boss' made. He didn't find it funny, slamming the door on James' face. Shrugging, James headed out to check the Holonet. A buzz on the comlink stopped him. Picking it up, Private Eros listened to the lengthy message that was attached to the buzzing. As Sajinn came out, 'Rook' had a more than satsified look on his face. Knowing that it couldn't be good, 'Boss' asked what was up. Switching off the comlink, James turned around, acting serious, much like Sajinn. It was a simple statement: they were going to war. Bravado, Mission Galore! The two had become quickly memorized names within the Republic Marines. A 'neat freak' and a 'hot head' as a team. It was possibly the most absurd idea ever created, but damn it worked. One infiltrated the room, while the other kept everything technical and tidy. It was one of the freakiest bits of nature that would ever happen. Even the Captains had wondered if the Force had given them a break through, a chance to win the war. 'Rook' and 'Boss' ran through the firefights, unloading their rounds, decimating armies. They were known as 'Team Bravado'. In some scenarios, such as the mission to Taris, the two would be deployed alone. It was better that way. A simple intrusion to shut down a heavy mercenary ring. With two familiar companions, the entire mission would go much more smoothly. They didn't need the best of armor, they were just that good. They took the standard gear, and took the hits like real soldiers. Neither of them cried out when damaged, but sucked it up. One would chuckle and laugh, making crude remarks. The other would give ill-humor to the scenario, such as an extreme decapitation to thirteen mercenaries. The other, alternatively, would make a mention of the 'graffiti' on the wall. Over the years, the Republic would note their abilities on the battlefield. Their deployments would become greater, with heavier stakes. As a result, though, promotions came often. Despite the same rankings, 'Rook' always referred to Sajinn as 'Boss.' The two would often, on missions, discuss the differences of explosives to precision instruments, such as disruptors. 'Rook' would always blow his cool, releasing an explosive or too earlier than anticipated. The luck that came with it, though, was extraordinary. On Haruun Kal, in the jungle, a stray missile blew apart a seemingly abandoned hut. Little did either of them know until the end of their mission, was that it was actually a depository for ammunition and enemy supplies. With each of their successful missions, and each of their promotions, the two would acquire Staff Sergeant Status. With that final promotion, the two were nominated for a direct shipment to Bespin, in an attempt to halt the advances of the Sith. Personality and Traits Considered to be one of the galaxies finest in the field of demolition, 'Rook' backs the personality up quite nicely. On first glance, and by the way he cares about his explosives, one would consider him to be reserved, having a stern demeanor, and extremely touchy. He's none of those things. He tosses explosives between people, and between himself, seeing if they can juggle them. It's a game to him, and he's just the greatest player in whatever the game is. In his line of work and on the battlefield, however, the precision he puts into everything is astounding. He can go from 'playful' to 'cold-hearted killer' like the flick of a light switch. His brain casually switches his personalities on the battlefield. Out of the firefight, he is rather cheerful, with a hint of warmth and friendliness. On missions, though, he goes into a sadistic, crazed man with a pack of ticking explosives - a walking bomb, if one might call it. 'Rook' gets along with almost everyone. Everyone but those on the opposite end of his weapon. He takes his field work extremely seriously, but cracks a joke about the death of an enemy, or the fact that one of the members of the squad almost fell. Even in the darkest hour, 'Rook' will turn a frown upside down. His most pleasing quality is the sudden urge to laugh about any situation. It usually hampers the concentration of the team, but they overlook the matter rather quickly, depending on who he is with. One of the games that he plays with the new recruits is 'Pick a Nickname.' He lists off several names, and the Private has to pick one. The name usually fits their personality. It's assumed that he is an excellent Pazaak player, not to mention a terrific gambler. He is, however, extremely technical. The trooper will demand that a certain amount of volume goes into the explosive, or it won't give off the right 'pop.' Training with the engineers gave him the technical assistance he needed. Originally, he just threw a mix of chemicals and gases into his IEDs, and tossed them into the line up. Now, he can formulate the exact measurements to take out an entire Star Destroyer. 'Rook' has his memory stocked with chemicals, gases, reactive compounds, and anything that goes 'boom,' 'pop,' or 'sizzle.' During one mission, 'Breach' commented that 'Rook' knows every sort of explosive in the galaxy, even in other languages. The only thing that gets on his nerves is when people think they know more about chemical compounds/mixtures, gases, and any sort of explosive than he does. It's just a fact, which he will tell you, that he knows everything there is to know. Even if the person is right, he will create a diverse and tricky lie to catch them in their own words, forcing him to be the 'victor.' If they don't fall for it, he gets flustered, and will ramble on about the next mission. If on the mission currently, he moves to the last enemy killed, and unloads a few shots into the body. He shows no remorse whilst killing, only cracking jokes about how they fall or the way they shot their weapon. 'Rook' is also one of the few in the world to stand up to a Jedi, and poke fun at anything they do. Category:Characters